Just the 3 of us
by itsyorukun44
Summary: This is the sequel to Just us. You all wanted it so you are gonna get it :3.


Just Us

Pairing; AshXBrock (and special Guest)

Rating: Ma

Reason: You guys wanted more so here you go

Ending: SatoTakeShige

"It's you..." said Nurse Joy as she saw the boy standing there. The power had gone out again. "Please wait right here" said Nurse Joy before she ran to the back and tried to fix the generator. While the boy stood there he could hear the faint sound of what sounded like Ash. He walked towards the sound and as he got closer he could hear the stronger voice of Brock. The boy got closer and closer to the sound before he got to the same wall that Dawn and Nurse Joy stood at. Ash was moaning while Brock fucked him. "Brock...please..." said Ash. Brock looked down at Ash and caressed his face while he pumped inside his friend. "Tell me what do you want?" said Brock. "Please go faster..." said Ash as he writed at Brock's humping. "It would be my pleasure" said Brock while he sped up his thrusts. His hips slapped against Ash's personifying the sound of them making love. "Brock, my cock...I " said Ash while he jerked off. "Don't cum yet" said Ash. The boy watching felt himself get hard as he got closer to Ash and Brock's room. Brock's hands were on Ash's chest while he pumped on them. "My nipples..." said Ash moaning as Brock twisted and squeezed his nipples lightly. "Don't..." said Ash jerking off. His cock was red and was starting to leak pre-cum. "You want me to stop" said Brock now finding Ash's pleasure points. "Brock don't be like that" said Ash as Brock continued to twist and pinch Ash's nipples. "You must like this" said Brock smiling as he rubbed the nipples with his hand. "Brock I'm gonna..." said Ash before Brock grabbed his cock. "Not yet, lets come together" said Brock. The boy got really close to the door. As soon as the boy tried to open door his name was shouted by Nurse Joy.

Ash and Brock stopped when they heard his name. "Is he...?" said Ash surprised. Brock stayed inside of Ash. "He might come in.." said Ash trying to get out of his grasp but Brock held onto him. "Shhhh...just relax if he comes in he just does" said Brock as he covered Ash's mouth while he continued to fuck him. Ash's eyes were closed as he tried not to moan. Whimpers and light moans resonated from Ash while Brock fucked him. "Gary!" said Nurse Joy worried about where he was. Gary tried to get up but he fell forward opening the door to Ash and Brock's room. Gary lifted his head from the floor to see Brock fucking Ash. Ash had such a look of pleasure yet embarrassment on his face. Brock held onto Ash while he fucked him. Nurse Joy came in before she rushed out with a blush marked on her face. "Why do these horny teenagers keep doing that" said Nurse joy rushing back to her table. "Hello Gary." said Brock still humping Ash. "Wh...what are you and Ash..." said Gary trying to look away, but seeing Brock fuck Ash made him so hard. "What does it look like?" said Brock with a surprisingly gentle smile. Ash leaned his head against Brock's chest not being able to face Gary when he was so vulnerable. Brock went back to fucking Ash, not caring that Gary was there. Ash was in a world of submission right now, he could not begin to form the words "Stop" now. Gary watched while his cock was visibly tenting through his pants. Brock picked Ash up and got in front of Gary before he started to fuck Ash again. Gary gulped. Ash's head was on the ground while Brock's body was straight up while he fucked Ash. Brock's eyes were fixated on Gary to see what he was going to do. Gary had a blush on his face as he slowly started to jerk his cock through his pants.

"We're all men here, you can get naked" said Brock. Ash kept his eyes closed, not wanting to see what Gary was doing or was going to do to him. Gary closed the door before he took off his black shirt and pants. He was apprehensive to take off his briefs in front of Ash. "Want me to take them off?" said Brock. "N...no.." said Gary looking angered and embarrassed before he slowly took his underwear off. His cock was throbbing hard as he stood in front of Gary. "Very nice Gary. Now you can continue to do what you were doing" said Brock as he rubbed Ash's stomach. Ash kept his eyes closed but he could feel Gary's body heat over him. Gary's cock was over Ash's face while he jerked off. "Ash, why dont you say hi to Gary" said Brock as he tweaked Ash's nipples. Ash's eyes shot open before he looked up to see Gary looking dead at him while he jerked off. Ash's eyes watered from embarrassment before he closed them again. "Feel free to feel on his body, or even kiss him" said Brock smiling as he slowly jerked Ash's cock while he pumped inside of Ash. Gary moved his cock away from Ash's face bending down to kiss Ash's lips. Ash's eyes opened as the tears quickly streamed down his face. Gary's hand rubbed on Ash's stomach while he kissed the trainer. "You must like Ash too" said Brock smiling as he saw Gary and Ash blush while they kissed. Gary and Ash's tongue intertwined slowly. When they finished kissing a line of spit was created between them before it broke as Gary leaned up. Gary climed up on Ash, his back facing Brock, and sat down on Ash's chest as his thick cock laid on Ash's lips. "Make him suck it" said Brock massaging Gary's shoulders. Ash didn't even have to be told, before he started to suck it. Gary moaned feeling Ashy boy suck his cock. "Ash..." said Gary moaning at his rival sucking his cock. Ash was surprised he was so willing to even suck Gary. Gary rubbed Ash's charcoal hair while he sucked his cock. "Wow Ash, you really must be excited, your cock is spewing precum now." said Brock.

Ash moaned as he sucked Gary's cock. "Gary?" said Brock as he fucked Ash' faster. "W-what?" said Gary feeling very surprised right now. Brock leaned up and whispered in Gary's ear. "Want to double team him?" said Brock as he kissed Gary's ear. 'Wha!" said Gary as his whole face lit up a red. "Yeah, Ash can handle it" said Brock as he licked Gary's ear. "But...how?" said Gary as Brock started to rub his nipples. "It'll be easy. We can line our cocks up and Ash can ride them" said Brock kissing on Gary's neck. Gary arched his back up feeling Brock jerk him off while Ash sucked. "What do you say?" said Brock as he kept trying to pry Gary to give in. Brock's hands made Gary feel vulnerable. "Okay okay, we can double team him." said Gary as his eyes were closed from Brock's caressing. Ash's eyes shot open. "Did he say double team?" Ash thought to himself. Brock got out of Ash and then got Gary to line his cock up his his. Ash stayed on the ground with his cock in the air. Gary's legs were over Brocks as their cocks touched each other. "Your's is bigger" said Gary blushing as his eyes glared at Brock. "You're not too bad yourself either" said Brock. While Brock and Gary slowly frotted, Ash laid on the ground. He was very scared to take both cocks. "Ash, what's wrong?" said Brock teasingly. Ash lifted his head up as ass hole was aching for a cock. "Brock...please don't make me ride both cocks" said Ash getting up. "I know you want to though" said Brock. Ash crawled over to Gary and Brock. Brock rubbed Ash's face. "I know you have wanted this Ash" said Brock. Gary's hand ventured to Ash's hole and he started to finger him. Ash panted as his face was red with lust. "I am not sure..." said Ash as he got up. "Take a seat, face your back to Gary please" said Brock as he gripped his and Gary's cock, lining them up for Ash to sit on. Ash looked nervous before he slowly started to sit on the cocks. Brock's cock the first to enter Ash's ass but once it got to Gary's cock Ash stopped. "Need some help?" said Brock.

Ash nodded staying still. Brock put his hands on Ash's shoulders and pressed Ash all the way onto both cocks. Ash screamed as he felt his ass being stretched by two hard members. Tears started to pour from Ash's eyes as he felt the cocks inside him. Gary held onto Ash to prevent him from leaving and also to keep himself from moaning in pleasure from the tightness. Brock wiped the tears away from Ash's eyes. "I c-ccant...move..." said Ash as his body trembled from the sexual pleasure and oddity his body felt. Brock grabbed onto Ash's ass and started to move Ash up and down. "No...no...its so hot..." said Ash as Brock helped move Ash up and down on Gary's and his cock. Ash's moans were becoming sweeter as Brock let go of Ash's ass and noticed Ash was moving on his own. "Does this feel good?" said Brock smiling at Ash. Ash nodded as he panted and whimpered while he rode both cocks. "Oh wow" said Gary looking at Ash ride the cocks. Gary started to rub Ash's nipples while he rode. "Good boy Gary" said Brock. "Oh god..." said Ash as drool started to form at his mouth from the pleasure he felt. Brock grabbed Ash's cock and started to jerk it off while Ash rode the cocks. "Don't do it all together..." said Ash moaning. "Why?" said Brock smiling at Ash. "Because I am going too..." said Ash. "You are going to what?" said Brock as he jerked out one shot from Ash. "Ahhh you came, is that all you have" said Brock holding Ash's cock harshly so the cumflow would stop. Ash gasped as he felt his cock twitch hard in Brock's hand. "Please let me cum..." said Ash. Gary started to moan feeling himself about to come as well. "Should we let him Gary?" said Brock purposely rubbing against Gary's cock inside Ash's ass. "Your gonna make me bust a nut" said Gary. Another shot escaped Brock's grasp making Ash moan. His cock was hot and throbbing. "I need to cum!" said Ash moaning. Brock smiled.

"Then lets all cum!" said Brock before he let go of Ash's cock as all 3 guys started to shoot their loads of cum. "AHhhhhhhh sooo much cum!" said Ash as he felt his cock shoot cum. Gary and Ash were moaning loudly as Brock panted while he shot his load. "Man you guys are hot" said Brock. After everyone had finished shooting their cum Ash laid his head on Brock's chest. "Good job" said Brock sighing happily. "Now get up and lets see how much cum we shot" said Brock. Gary watched as his friend get up from the cocks. Ash moaned as his ass made a "plop" sound when he got off both cocks. Cum shot from Ash's ass making him moan as the cum poured on both men's dicks. "Mmmmmmnn, look at all that cum" said Brock. "We really shot that much?" said Gary in shock. "Yeah, with a hot boy like Ash, of course you would shoot that much" said Brock. Ash felt a little light headed and fell back on Gary. Gary caught Ash and they both landed on the ground. Gary panted as he held Ash. Ash leant over and stuck his tongue out. Gary stuck his tongue out as both boys started to kiss and lick their tongues. Brock gulped before he went over to them and joined in their kissing. The three boys kissed before they all laid on the ground together. They were a big sticky mess but they loved every moment of it. "We have got to do that again" said Ash weakily smiling. "I agree" said Gary panting. "Then its settled" said Brock smiling as he held both guys. "So like do we go out?" said Gary. Brock and Ash thought about that. "I guess" said Ash. "But do you all want to act all lovey dovey or normal" said Brock. "Normal" said Ash and Gary. "But don't you go back to Kanto?" said Ash. "Well squirt I do actually" said Gary coming back to his normal self. Ash grumbled. Brock smiled contently as Ash and Gary scowled at each other naked.

"Back to their old selves I see" said Nurse Joy who watched the whole thing. Zoey and Dawn came from their room and saw Nurse Joy blushing. "What did we miss?" said Dawn. Nurse Joy ran back to her deck. Dawn looked in there. "WHAT! GARY TOO!" said Dawn before she passed out. Zoey sighed as she got Dawn some napkins as her nosebleed started to shoot like water from a whale's spout. The next day in Snowpoint City the snow had ceased and the sun was out. All 5 of the kids left the Pokemon Center. "Please come back anytime" said Nurse Joy waving. "We will" they all said as they went to Snowpoint City so Ash could win his badge. Come to think of it, they never did train. Nurse Joy then saw Paul and Barry coming towards the Pokemon center. "THE POKEMON CENTER IS CLOSED RIGHT NOW!" said Nurse Joy as she hurried inside and closed the door. "Um..." said Berry. "No worries, we'll find Ash and fuck him right" said Paul. "For now, you are just my bitch" said Paul to Barry. Berry grumped. "I usually top" said Barry. Paul grabbed Barry's green ascot and grabbed him close. "No, you are my bitch. I will fuck you here and now? Want that?" said Paul heartlessly. Barry pouted and shook his head no. "Good, now let's go." said Paul. Both men continued their search for Ash so that they could prove that they are better than Ash. As for our heroes, the Snowpoint city gym badge is an assured Victory as they go to meet Candice the ice gym leader.

End XXXO (Love that song :p. It fits the mood. In fact go online to Youtube and search up M.I.A.-XXXO. Listen while you read this XD.)


End file.
